


You're My Pride and My Only Love

by yellowdreamer



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My humor is so bad so does my tagging skills, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort of Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/pseuds/yellowdreamer
Summary: “I love you and it’s always been you.”“Please don’t leave me. They are coming soon. Hang in there, Ryo.”“Shut up Yuu. Let me finish.” A pause. “But really you are my pride and love.”Or Ryosuke and Yuto are well known assassin and oblivious about how in love they are with each other until they confess in each other in the middle of a very critical mission.





	You're My Pride and My Only Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



> I really hope you will like this.

_‘News flash: One body found dead in the streets of Tokyo. The victim is Mr Nakashima, CEO of a joint company, Nakashima-Kitagawa Corp. that is currently facing a huge scandal about his illegal transactions using their company’s profits. The victim is full of scars and gunshot that are similar to the previous victims of the well known—’_

 

 

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning indeed.” said the other as he sip his tea.

Nakajima Yuto and Yamada Ryosuke. Best friends and pair that well known hired assassin in underworld scene with their unbelievable skills, assets and how they does their tasks.

“Why did you turn off the TV, I’m still enjoying the news.”

“We both know what will be all about anyways and we need to go before Yuri whines on us.” Yuto groans as he heard it.

“Yuri will scold you if he found out that.”

“Try and I’ll drop our bestfriend card.”

“Finally. I don’t need it anyway.” And the two laugh as the start getting ready.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Oh they’re here. Our best duo”_

_“I heard they succeed again in their last mission”_

_“They are unbeatable. I don’t even know why they are here at the first place. I’m sure much bigger ‘secret companies will hire them”_

 

Another exchange whispers and eyes looking as the two goes to their boss’s main room. At first, both of them were so bothered on being the constant topic of the other employees but after 5 years working they got used to it. Minus about one thing.

“Oh. Our main characters were finally here.”

Yuri proudly said as he look up from the papers he’s reading.

“We told you stop calling us that.” Yuto immediately rebutted with Ryosuke’s face turning in grimace for he knows what will happen next.

“We only even do the bare minimum.”

"In this house, we love confident kings. "

“At this point, I don’t even know if you’re mocking us or not.”

And Ryosuke watch the two bricker until Yuri remembered somthing.

“Ah I almost forgot. New task for both of you. All informations you need about him is there. I’m sure both of you can do it, Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood.” Yuri handed the documents to Ryosuke and received a nod from Yuto.

“Don’t forget about the ‘Dinner Party’ later.”

Big Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood. The aliases they got and adapted after multiple attempts of experimenting their way of doing their task. With Ryosuke luring their victim by being overly friendly or seductive and always in red clothes, either in girly or manly outfit, like little red riding hood while Yuto following around until their victim became vulnerable and fall over Ryosuke’s charm and start attacking them like being over protective to him like the big bad wolf. Killing their victims were never enough. As much as they can they make sure that they always look like being attack of multiple people thus making the public think that Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf a group and not a duo hired assassin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmmmm Masaki Suda. I didn’t expect for us to get this request…”

“His information is basically the same with what you’ll see going around the internet…”

“I think the client is joking around th—oh” Ryosuke’s ranting stopped as soon as he turned it on the third page of the document Yuri given to them earlier.

“Running one of the biggest underground business. That M.S.M.? I didn’t expect that.” Yuto said as his eyes scanned that same page.

“How can a same person be a top businessman both international and underground schemes?”

“Probably connections. Lot of connections…”

“What the fuck. Child trafficking? Sex Auction?? This…”

“Is insane…” Then the two read the rest of it in silence and contemplation.

“To be honest. Other than him being insane and being a mad businessman at both worlds, I think our client is also insane thinking we can do this.”

Yuto said as he throws the documents at the coffee table.

“This is the first time I see you doubting about the success rate of our job.”

“Come on Ryo. I’m sure you feel the same.” And Ryosuke just sighed and snuggle at his friend.

“You’re right.” another sigh. “This is probably the biggest mission we got and we could definitely can’t help but to be a total pessimist about this.” Yuto just sigh as he runs his fingers in Ryosuke’s hair. A habit both of them picked up when one of them is nervous, being stressed out or it’s a day before the execution of mission.

“We still have a whole month so we can just slow down and carefully think about our whole plan.” Ryosuke just nod and snuggle closer to him, blush forming slowly on his cheeks.

“Come on. We need to prepare for the Dinner Party.”

“More minutes please.”

“Why do I even tolerate you and your antics.”

“You love me. Shut up.”

And both of them spent an hour and two comforting each other before preparing for the event.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuto and Ryosuke arrived at the venue, they didn’t expect the amount of people attending. Their dinner party usually in small volume especially last time when their company decided to make it company exclusive party. The two of them thought it’s because of their new task.

_‘Who would not be curious why they would hire assassins to kill a huge personality. Especially from a mid-rank company?’_

“I heard that you got an ‘S-rank’ on your task.” They look at each other when their close friend, Daiki greeted them with that remark and offering them a glass of wine.

“’God-rank’ you mean.” Ryosuke sigh as he grabbed the glass and chug it. Yuto just shrug and get a glass of wine from the waiter roaming around with different drinks.

“Sounds like both of you were stress about it.”

“If you see the documents I’m definitely sure even you will be so stressed about it.”

“That bad?”

“THAT bad.” Daiki just shakes in head. He’s about to talk about more about it when a sound of someone lightly tapping the mic, grabbing anyone’s attention.

“Here goes our Yuri being the star of the night.” The three of them mumbled as Yuri starts on doing his speech probably about everything.

 

 

 

The rest of the night ended up being like a real party, as if their conversations don’t have a mix of them plotting a way to kill their clients. But the situation of Yuto and Ryosuke were what the people enjoying.

Ryosuke, tipsy from chugging 2 glass of wine and multiple cups of beer, is clinging to Yuto as if his life depends on the taller guys while Yuto is very flustered and trying to concentrate on his conversation with their ex-client.

“Come on Yuto. Please give me YOUR attention to me.” Ryosuke whines as he tugs Yuto’s arms and burrowing his head on his back.

“Just a sec. Ryosuke.”

“No give it now.” And all the people nearby them were snickering and giggling about the two of them. The whole company knows how both were very whipped and in love with each other except themselves and all of them just want to face palm on how oblivious the two of them.

“Okay.” And Yuto excuse themselves and went outside to wind up a little bit. As soon as they both sit down on grass, Ryosuke, who’s blush is very prominent both cheeks and very smitten, immediately cling back at Yuto, making the other guy blush and awkwardly pat his head.

“So now I’m giving you my attention, what do you want?”

“Do you know how handsome you are? Like for REAL. No wonder people who got to work to you in your part time modeling wants you to be a full time.” Yuto about to rebut but Ryosuke immediately continued

“Also, do you see all female checking you out not only earlier but all this time as if they would have a chance to have you. Excuse them, you are mine and only mine.” Ryosuke ranted as he snuggles, as if claiming him, making Yuto a blushing mess and very thankful at his decision or they would ended up being the center of attraction. They are so tired of it.

_‘He’s totally drunk. I thought he’s just tipsy.’_

“Excuse me. But I’m 100% sure there’s lot more people checking you out and I actually hate it.” Yuto mumbled the last part, as if he didn’t intend it to be heard by the other but…

“REALLY!!! YES OF COURSE YOU’LL HATE IT. I’M YOURS.” Yuto just internally scream and facepalm himself because of it. Didn’t expect that respond.

 The two of them just spend the rest of the night under the dim light of the moon and lamp post at the garden, bickering, teasing, reminiscing and flirting each other. Blush almost permanent on their cheeks and biggest smiles on their faces. Them probably forgetting these whole conversations the next day, especially Ryosuke who is drunk, were forgotten.

 

What a mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since the last time I wrote a proper things (academic and fandom) because of my course. I'm scared and almost changed the plot after hitting 500 words but I'm not raised to be weak so here am I. Just Kidding.
> 
> Part 2 will be posted probably few days after the reveal. So does all my things inspired me to have this written. (other than the request ofc) 
> 
> Might edit few parts here when I posted the next part.


End file.
